gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EGX-003 Guardian Gundam
|model number=EGX-003 |developed from=EGX-000G79B Pró̱ta Dyo |developed into=EGX-003/GA Guardian Gundam Galatine |unit type=Heavy Assault Mobile Suit |operators= |launched=75 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots=Michael Arlen |height=18.9 meters |power plant=* |fixed armaments=* x 2 * x 2 * x 4 ** x 12 |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=* * x 2 (Stored in shoulders) * |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*Drive Surge System *High Resolution Tracking Sensor |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era }} The EGX-003 Guardian Gundam (aka Guardian Gundam, Guardian) is a heavy assault piloted by Michael Arlen in Mobile Suit Storm Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Guardian was developed under Project Storm alongside the Storm Gundam, Sunflare Gundam and Cascade Gundam, serving as the assault unit of the team. While Sunflare Gundam was built for long range combat, it was more suited to tactical firing rather than bombardment. In order to make up for this shortfall a forth machine was designed from the prototype series with emphasis on heavy weapons. Guardian's main weapon is the heavy ASU/023 "Burning Trail" Beam Launcher, a heavy beam weapon combining the functionality of both a beam rifle and beam cannon into a single weapon, providing multiple firing modes. While the frame is generally unrestricted in movement, the suit often requires both hands available to handle its weapons, particularly when firing the launcher at full power. To counter this issue ESPF engineers created a solid shield with beam blades built into the edges to provide offence and defence into a single weapon, additionally Guardian boats an impressive set of thrusters on its backpack that can counter the heavy recoil from its launcher. Though created for ranged bombardment, the suit is quite capable of engaging targets in medium range combat with little difficulty with its heavy firepower, its main weapon can perform staggered discharges to allow for smaller and more controlled shots, or heavy sustained beams. The suit also features several missile launchers, primarily meant for anti-MS combat or barrages and boast substantially higher accuracy thanks to the suit's tracking sensors. Compared to the rest of the EGX series, Guardian Gundam is best suited for anti-ship combat, relying on Cascade Gundam for support and mobility. Following the successful efforts of the ESPF to hold off Echelon forces during Operation Red Sky the Guardian Gundam was recovered and upgraded with additional armour and weapons to EGX-003/GA Guardian Gundam Galatine. Armaments ;* : ;* :A handheld heavy particle weapon, unlike most heavy beam weapons the SR beam launcher can control its output more effectively. This allows pilots to fire light blasts similar to a beam rifle or charge up for heavier sustained blasts depending on the combat situation. For better aim, charge time and recoil management, the weapon has two grips built onto it. Typically Arlen has the weapon set to a high powered rifle mode, providing sufficient armour piercing capabilities with a short but acceptable lag between shots. ;* : ;* :Four 3-tube missile launchers are attached to the suit's legs, they can be jettisoned after firing in order to reduce dead weight. :*' ' :: ;* :As a last case resort in melee combat the mobile suit has a beam sabre stored on each shoulder, though they are almost never used. ;* :A large reinforced shield with an anti-beam coating, unlike other shields the Guardian's can generate a beam blade around the edges of it, giving it an advantage if faced with close range combat. Unlike the beam sabres, the Guardian's shield is mounted on its arm, making it always available for use. System Features ;*Drive Surge System : ;*High Resolution Tracking Sensor :The Guardian Gundam is fitted with an enhanced tracking sensor in its head, which provides a detailed analysis of a wide area and tracking multiple targets simultaneously for optimal targeting solutions. History Creation and Assignment The Guardian Gundam was built at Colony Sunflower from Pró̱ta Dyo's data, originally assigned to Captain John Mitchell of the 19th Peacekeeper Mobile Suit Team. However, when the shuttle carrying Captains Mitchell and Faraday was intercepted and hijacked by Echelon, Captain Michael Arlen was assigned to pilot the unit. First Sortie During the second Echelon attack on Sunflower Arlen sortied in the Guardian Gundam for the first time, working alongside the other four gundams to buy enough time for the project staff to prepare for evacuation. See also Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam